Ben10 meets Twilight
by rangerfan1871
Summary: what happens when rook is hit on the head during a battle? a series of strange events.
1. Chapter 1: Rook Gets Hurt

Chapter 1: Rook's Injury.

Rook looked at Ben and rubbed his head. "What happened, and why am I so tired all of a sudden?" Rook asked Ben. He yawned.

Ben replied, " you got hit on the head with a cudgel, and as a result you have a concussion. Don't fall asleep whatever you do. the Cullens will be here soon, to treat you, but if it is more serious than human medical science can take care of, Dr. Cullen will take you out of your job for a few days to change you into one of them. I will have to work with my cousin Gwen and her boyfriend Kevin while you are gone, so hang in there Rook." Then the door of the elevators opened and in walked Dr. Carlisle Cullen, as well as the rest of his family to assess Rook's condition. He took one look at Rook and whispered something to Jasper, who nodded and left the room. He walked over to Rook's bed and began to examine him. He said to Alice, "one of Shines-Like-The-Morning-Star's phoenix tear water balls should take care of the head wound. She nodded and whispered to Rosalie, who whispered to Emmett, who whispered to Edward, who whispered to his twin and she walked up to stand beside her father, the whole time moving her hands in a pattern that neither Ben nor Rook could understand, but as they watched a ball of water formed in her hands. She leaned over Rook with the water ball and dropped it on his head wound, which started to smoke and then it was not smoking anymore and the wound was gone. Dr. Cullen nodded to her and she took her place in the lineup of family members. A spaceship landed in the docking bay, and in walked Rook's girlfriend Rayona. She saw a man bending over Rook and jumped into action. Emmett caught her and told her it was okay, Rook had been injured and the man bent over Rook was a doctor. She nodded to show she understood, and spoke to Ben. "What happened to Rook?" she asked.

Ben looked Rayona straight in the eyes and replied, "He got hit on the head with a cudgel." Carlisle looked at Ben and asked, "How did you say he got hurt?"

Ben repeated, "He was hit on the head with a cudgel." Carlisle sighed.

"Okay Ben," he said, "I'm sorry I have to say this, but Rook is coming to stay with us for a few days. You might want to call your cousin and her boyfriend's school and ask for them to be given leave from school for a while."

Ben nodded, "okay", he said. Carlisle called Emmett over and he scooped Rook up in his arms, where Rook lay limply, dangling like a wet noodle. The family walked to the elevator and left. When they left Ben pulled out his cellphone and dialed Friedkin University's dean and told her he needed Gwen and Kevin to be given leave from school for a while. The dean replied, "why is it that you need that done?" Ben said, "it's a family emergency, and I thought she'd like some company along with her." The dean nodded, "okay, I will call Ms. Tennyson, and Kevin to the office and let them know that they are given temporary leave from school due to a family emergency." Ben thanked her and said goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2: Fear

Chapter 2: Fear

_Friedkin University_

"Attention! Attention!", a voice called over the loudspeakers at Friedkin University, "Will Gwendolyn Tennyson and Kevin please report to the headmistress' office immediately?"

Gwen sighed and looked at her boyfriend, Kevin. "Well Kevin," she said, "looks like we're in trouble for some reason." Kevin nodded.

"Yep," he said, "but I have no idea why."

"Well then, we better see what this is all about." said Gwen.

Kevin nodded in agreement. "Let's go." he said. They got up and left the class and went to the headmistress' office. When they got there they asked the secretary why they had been called to the office. She shrugged.

"Go on in." she said. They walked into her office. The headmistress told them to sit down.

"as you may know," she said to Gwen, " your cousin's family is experiencing a family emergency. due to this, your cousin, Ben called and asked for you and your boyfriend to be given temporary leave from school for a while, until the situation is solved. I have called you to the office to tell you that my answer is yes, you are both hereby given leave from school until the issue is resolved. Now, please go to your dorms and start packing for your trip, and head for your Grandpa Max's home, where you will be staying for the duration of your leave."

"Thank you, thank you!" shouted Gwen. They got up and headed for the door. When they got to their dorms, they packed their things, Kevin called his dog, and they went outside. It wasn't long before Ben pulled up in Rook and his' truck. The window rolled down and Ben called, "Get in, Grandpa Max is waiting for us at the store." They got in. Ben drove the truck out of the college's driveway, and when they were out of sight of everyone at the school, he pushed a button and the truck turned into a plane. They flew the rest of the way to the store, and entered the store's Plumber base through a hidden entrance.

* * *

_Plumber headquarters_

When Ben docked the plane, they got out and headed for the elevator. When the elevator stopped, they left it and went to meet Grandpa Max(aka Magister Tennyson). When Gwen saw him, the first thing she did was run up and give him a big hug. "So what's the issue, Grandpa?"she asked. Max sighed. "Rook is with Dr. Cullen being treated for a major concussion, and you two are here to work with Ben again while he is gone. Now Rook will be gone for at least three days, so I want you three to be safe, and don't do anything intentionally that could get you hurt, because we've had enough injuries to deal with for a while." They replied in unison with "We promise." Grandpa Max looked relieved. "Good." he said. all of a sudden Gwen got angry and let out an angry outburst. "I can't believe you are trusting Rook's care to a doctor that is a vampire! Have you totally lost it?!" Kevin appeared embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he said, " I don't know what has got into her lately. I think Mother Nature is coming soon with her monthly gift, because she gets very grouchy at that point in time."

* * *

_Cullen's house_

Carlisle paced the floors of his office, deep in thought, thinking to himself: _I wonder how old Rook is, because ever since we got here he seems upset, and I have to know his age in order to know whether or not it is safe to change him. I should probably call Max Tennyson to verify his age. _"Emmett, " he called, "could you please call Max Tennyson and ask him how old Rook is. I need to know how old he is before I administer any further treatment." Emmett replied, "Sure thing dad." meanwhile Esme had noticed how Rook seemed to be panicking, and went over to try to calm him down some. Emmett dialed Max Tennyson's phone number. A moment later he hung up and told Carlisle, "Max said Rook is about 19 years old, by Earth standards." a knocking sound came from the front door. Rosalie called, "I'll get it." She opened the door and in the doorway stood a girl, Rook's girlfriend, Rayona. She asked, "Is Rook here?" Rosalie asked, "Rook who? I don't know who you are or who you are talking about." Rayona replied, "My name is Rayona, and I am looking for my boyfriend, Rook Blanco." Rosalie said, 'Oh, that Rook," then called to her dad, "dad, some girl named Rayona, who claims to be Rook's girlfriend is at the door and is looking for Rook."


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

Chapter 3: Pain

_Cullen's house_

Carlisle calmly strode over to the door, and looked the girl straight in the eye. "Who are you," he asked, "why are you here, and how did you find us? Rayona replied, "My name is Rayona, and I am looking for my boyfriend, Rook Blanco, who had a RHSC implanted in his brain the day he was born, and I followed the signal on my navigation system on my spaceship. I came looking for him because I heard he got hurt, and I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help him." Carlisle sighed. "And what, pray tell, is a RHSC, and how long have you known eachother? I swear I've seen you before. Before we go any further, let's see if he recognizes you." Carlisle said. Rook heard Rayona's voice and his eyes widened in surprise. "Rayona," he called, "is that you?" Rayona's eyes filled with love for Rook, and she replied, "Yes, my love, it is me. I came to look for you." To Carlisle she said, "A RHSC is a Revonnahghander Homing Signal Chip. Rook and I have known eachother since we were babies. Carlisle looked at Alice and she shrugged. Jasper smiled, "Ah, young love," he said, "she is so naive, but a very good girl considering how concerned she is about him." Alice nodded and said, "They must be really close to eachother for her to come this far looking for him." Carlisle asked Rook, "How do you two know eachother?" Rook replied, " We grew up together on Revonnah, and we ended up dating. I am surprised to see her on Earth, because she rarely comes here from Revonnah, usually because there is some sort of problem on Revonnah at the time that she needs my help to handle. Which reminds me, Rayona what is wrong on Revonnah, to bring you all this way?" Rayona took a deep breath and said, "Rook I hate to tell you this, but the Incursean Empire is attacking Revonnah, and help is needed to keep Revonnah from being taken over." Rook eyes widened and he made a sound Rayona knew was the start of one of his fits. Carlisle looked Rayona in the eye and asked her, "What is going on with him?" Rayona replied, "That sound is the sound he makes just before one of his fits starts. I suggest that we give him a moment to think this over and cool off or we will be in big trouble."

* * *

_Plumber headquarters_

Ben looked at his cousin, and Kevin, and then his grandpa. "What are we going to do, grandpa?" I have known Rook for so long, I don't know whether or not this will work for three days. Are you sure it'll be okay?" he cried. Max put a hand on Ben's shoulder, and said, "Ben, it's not like you are working with someone you've never worked with before. I promise, you'll be able to make the best of it."

* * *

_Cullen's house_

five minutes later Rook's fit ended, and Emmett convinced him to lay down, and Carlisle was talking to Rayona, to see if she would be willing to go through this with Rook, to help him stay calm through the knowledge that he was not going to be alone in this. Rayona agreed. Carlisle led her over to the bed next to Rook's and she climbed in and laid down. Rook reached for her hand, and his eyes conveyed his fear. She looked at him in a way that showed him that it would be okay, and for him to just stay calm, it would be alright. Carlisle bent over Rook and bit down into his neck, and a shriek like no other left his mouth. Rayona looked at him and he quieted down quickly. Carlisle did the same thing to Rayona, but not sound came out of her mouth, and Rook was surprised at how calm she was. Carlisle was equally impressed. Alice took her place next to Rayona, who they had discovered just so happened to have a very high pain tolerance level. Jasper sat down next to Rook and began to reassure him. For the rest of the day, the house echoed with the sounds of Rook's screams.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise

Chapter 4

_Cullen home_

When Rayona heard Rook's scream, she shushed him and reminded him that everything would be alright. Meanwhile, Carlisle was talking with Alice about Rayona's unusually high pain tolerance. They both agreed that more research on the Revonnian alien race to know why.

* * *

_Benjamin Kirby Tennyson's room_

Ben was embarrassed. He was worse than embarrassed. He was embarrassed because he was sad, and missed Rook's quiet confidence and the way he talked about what he knew about Ben, what he had learned, and what he knew about all living species on Earth. Whenever he thought about Rook, he felt like crying, but when he thought about the girl named Shines-Like-The-Morning-Star, he felt a feeling he did not recognize, in a way that only his cousin would understand, and he decided to talk to Gwen about it. Whenever he felt like crying over Rook, he went to his bedroom, made sure nobody was in the area to catch him crying, and locked his bedroom door to sit down on his bed and cry. One day, upon concluding his crying for that time, on a day three days after Dr. Cullen had taken Rook to his house for treatment, he decided to call Dr. Cullen and ask how Rook was doing. He dialed the phone number with the phone in his room, and when someone at the house answered, it wasn't Dr. Cullen, it was Emmett. "Hi, this is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson calling," Ben said, "may I ask who I am speaking to?" He listened. "Okay, Emmett, I was just calling to ask how Rook is doing." He said. He listened some more. "Okay, yeah good to know. I'm glad to hear he's up and around." He continued to listen. "Okay, sure, I'll tell Grandpa Max that for you. Yeah, goodbye." He said. Then he hung up and unlocked his door. He then ran down the stairs, and headed for his Grandpa Max's store.

* * *

_Plumber headquarters_

When Ben got to the base, he spoke to Magister Patellidae. "Magister Patellidae," he asked, "do you know where my Grandpa Max is?" Magister Patellidae replied, "If by that you mean Magister Tennyson, then yes I do know where he is. You will find him in his office downstairs. Oh and take this with you, because you will need it for the elevator, because his downstairs office is on a restricted level. Oh I forgot to name the level number. You are looking for level 13." At that he pressed a Plumber's access card badge into Ben's hand, then pointed to the elevator. Ben nodded and walked to the elevator. He waved the card in front of the scanner, pressed the down button when the up/down direction buttons appeared, entered the elevator, pressed the level button that corresponded with the number he had been told, and when he was prompted to scan the card, he did so. He rode the elevator down and when it reached the level he had pressed, he walked out of the elevator and followed the directions he had been given. When he found his grandfather's downstairs office door, he knocked on the door. Immediately he heard his grandfather say,"Come on in Ben." he opened the door and walked into the office. "So Ben," his grandfather asked, "what brings you down here?" Ben replied, "I was told by Dr. Cullen's son, Emmett, to give you a message." "Okay," his grandfather said, "let's hear it." Ben nodded, and said, "I was told to tell you that Dr. Cullen wants you to know that when Rook get's back, he is going to have a different appetite, and will no longer be able to digest what he used to eat , because he will only be able to digest blood." Max nodded, and said, "Thanks for taking the time to come down here to deliver the message for him." Ben said, "no problem." Magister Tennyson then dismissed Ben. Ben left and went home.

* * *

_Ben's Room_

When Ben got home, he called his cousin, Gwen and said, " Hey, Gwen, this is Ben. Can you come to my house and meet me in my room? I need to talk to you." He listened. "Okay, yeah, thanks, that would be great. Bye!" He listened some more, then hung up. Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. When Ben went downstairs, he saw his mother talking to Gwen, and smiled. "Excuse me for a minute, Aunt Sandra, I only came here because Ben wanted to talk to me in his room alone." Sandra smiled. "Oh that's alright, I noticed Ben spends a lot of time alone in his room with the door locked, and I think some time alone with some company in his room might be just what he needs. You two run along now, and if you need anything just holler for me, and I will be right there." Gwen said, "Thanks, will do." With that said, she turned and ran up the stairs with Ben. They did not speak, not even in their playful bantering sort of way they used that summer they spent with Grandpa Max that changed their lives forever, until they were in Ben's room and the door was shut behind them. "Okay, spill Dweeb. Something is bothering you, or you would never have called me at this time of day." Gwen said. Ben sighed, "Okay you're right, something is bothering me, but it isn't how Rook is doing, I already know the answer to that. It's Shines-Like-The-Morning-Star. I think she's absolutely gorgeous, so I was wondering if you could help me figure out where to go from here. In fact, could you call their house and ask to speak to her, then mention to her what a great person I am, and that sort of thing?" Gwen laughed, then said, "Oh I see. You have a crush on the Cullen's native american daughter, Shines-Like-The-Morning-Star. In that case, Kevin and I will do better than that for you, in fact we'll land you a date with her, and help you prepare for it."


End file.
